Like Shrek And Fiona ?
by alerts
Summary: Like Shrek And Fiona ? I'm not Fiona ! Beauty and The Beast ? That's just Fairytale ! May be Sho-ai. KyuMin. Cho Family.
1. The Prince And Invisible Boy

**Like Shrek And Fiona ?**

I'm Not Fiona !

alerts

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Ahra, Lee Sungmin, Lee Minsung, Cho Family

boy as boy...girl as girl

Kyuhyun berguling-guling di atas single bed tak keruan. Tak jelas mana bed cover dan mana selimut. Pemuda kurus itu terus saja menggeliat tak memperdulikan keadaan alas tubuhnya yang benar-benar... Bahkan sesekali kaki panjangnya menendang udara kosong di atas tubuh berbaringnya.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Pemuda dengan rambut coklat menutupi dahi itu hanya terdiam. Berhenti menggeliat dan lebih memilih mendengarkan bunyi ketukan pintu daripada berusaha memastikan seseorang di balik pintu kayu berwarna coklat yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." terdengar seruan lembut suara wanita.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat dan memiringkan tubuhnya. Menarik selembar kain tebal yang mungkin saja itu adalah sebuah selimut.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Lagi-lagi suara ketukan itu terdengar dengan volume yang lebih tinggi dari ketukan pertama kali. "Kyuhyun-ah... bangun. Sampai kapan kau mau mengurung dirimu dalam kamar ?" suara wanita tadi terdengar kembali.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan selimut tebal hingga membungkus tubuhnya. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan panggilan wanita di seberang pintu kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Kau buka pintunya sekarang atau ibu akan menghubungi ayahmu sekarang juga !" ancam suara di balik pintu. Kali ini tak ada nada lembut, mungkin saja wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibu Kyuhyun mulai jengah dengan tindakan putranya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi wanita itu hingga mendengarkan balasan dari dalam ruangan yang terhalang oleh pintu di hadapannya. "Iya. Ibu... aku sudah bangun. Kau tak perlu repot-repot mengadu pada suamimu."

Wanita cantik dengan raut wajah lembut itu menggeleng perlahan mendengar jawaban asal putranya. "Baiklah. Ibu tak akan mengdu pada ayah. Jadi, cepatlah berkemas. Kau tak mau terlambat sekolah, bukan ?"

"Iyaaaa..."

.

.

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga marmer rumahnya dengan malas. Menyeret tas punggung dengan tidak bersemangat. Raut wajah yang tidak bersemangat dengan aura yang juga tidak bersemangat. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bersemangat.

"Tak bersemangat lagi ?"

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap seorang perempuan dengan tatanan rambut kuncir kuda tinggi tepat di ubun-ubun kepala. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak mengerti dengan perempuan yang tengah terduduk sambil menikmati roti panggang yang aromanya dapat menghilangkan rasa tidak bersemangat dalam perut Kyuhyun.

"Noona~~ Ada apa dengan rambutmu hari ini ? Kau membuatku silau dengan dahimu yang benar-benar lebar itu." Kyuhyun dengan mata setengah tertutupnya mendarat dengan mulus di atas kursi tepat di hadapan perempuan berambut kuncir kuda –noonanya. "Ibu... Berikan aku makanan. Aku hampir mati ibu..." rintih Kyuhyun dengan drama-tis.

Ibu Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat dua anaknya terlihat _rukun_ di meja makan. Jangan menyangka jika ibu Kyuhyun berlebihan karena biasanya tak ada pagi yang terlewat tanpa lemparan roti atau bahkan kursi yang siap di terbangkan.

"Ini. Makanlah dengan cepat kalu kau tak ingin terlambat ke sekolah." Nasehat ibu Kyuhyun.

"Ibu benar-benar pilih kasih." Kyuhyun melirik malas kakak perempuannya yang mencoba merajuk pada ibu. "Bahkan ibu tak pernah menasehatiku seperti itu."

"Kau berisik noona~~ Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki noona cerewet sepertimu." Dan spertinya ritual pagi keluarga Cho sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Kali ini bukan roti ataupun kursi yang akan beterbangan. Tetapi...

"Cho Ahra... Letakkan piringmu kembali." Ibu Kyuhyun dengan gerakan terlampau cepat berlari memeluk putra kesayangannya yang tengah menyeringai kearah kakak perempuannya yang berdiri dengan piring siap terlempar oleh kedua tangannya. Jangan lupakan pula mata Ahra yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Ibu benar-benar pilih kasih." Ahra kembali duduk dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang masih di dekap erat oleh rengkuhan hangat ibunya.

"Siapa bilang ibu pilih kasih ? Ibu hanya melindungi adikmu dari amukanmu Ahra-ya." Jelas ibu dengan sabar sebelum pertengkaran kembali tersulut. "Dimana kacamatamu Kyuhyun-ah ?" Tanya ibu Kyuhyun saat didapati putranya tanpa kacamata tebal terpasang di pucuk hidungnya.

"Ini" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebuah kacamata tebal bundar yang mengingatkan semua orang kepada sosok Nobita.

"KENAPA KAU HARUS BERPENAMPILAN SEPERTI ITU ?" Teriakan melengking dari Ahra membuat dua pasang mata di seberang meja memandang horor kepada perempuan muda itu.

Kyuhyun mengusap lensa kacamatanya santai, seolah tak pernah mendengar suara melengking Ahra.

"Kyuhyun sangat tampan, Ahra-ya. tapi akan lebih tampan lagi jika berpenampilan rapih seperti ini. Bukan begitu Kyuhyun-ah ?" seru ibu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menampilkan senyum manis untuk ibunya yang juga menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandngan memuja seperti 'Ya Tuhan... Terima kasih telah memberikanku anak setampan ini'.

Ahra mendecih pelan, memalingkan wajah menghindari pemandangan mengharu biru ibu dan adik laki-lakinya itu. "Rapih apanya ? Ibu, Kyuhyun terlihat mengerikan dengan tatanan seperti itu. Lihat saja kaca mata tebalnya itu. Seragam yang terlalu rapih, dan aisshhh... Aku benar-benar membenci tatanan rambutnya itu." Ahra menunjuk satu per satu bagian yang menurutnya mengerikan. Dan Ahra sangat yakin jika semua orang akan menganggukkan kepala saat mendengar _statement_nya, tentu saja kecuali ibu dan adik laki-lakinya yang benar-benar ajaib.

"Kau tak usah mengolok tatanan rambutku, noona~~ ini menunjukkan jika aku adalah manusia rapih. Tidak seperti dirimu, kau sebut apa ramburmu itu ? Seperti jamur yang tumbuh di atas gundukan makam."

"Berhentilah berdebat. Lihat jam berapa sekarang ?" Dua kakak beradik itu serempak mengalihkan pandangan pada benda bulat yang kedua jarumnya bergerak tak senada di atas dinding bercat putih.

"Gawat." Ahra dan Kyuhyun bergerak dengan cepat menuju keluar rumah setelah sebelumnya dua Cho itu mengecup pipi putih ibu mereka.

"Bye ibu."

* * *

At School

* * *

Koridor penuh siswa terasa semakin sumpek saat sekumpulan murid perempuan berjejal di satu titik, tepatnya di samping pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar. Gadis-gadis remaja tahun pertama itu berbisik-bisik –yang tak pantas di sebut berbisik, jika saja hanya dua orang, mungkin bisa di sebut berisik, tapi bagaimana jika bisikan keluar dari selusin lidah kerumunan gadis dalam satu tempat ? Silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

Sementara itu, dalam ruangan kelas seorang pemuda tampan dan sedikit manis dan sedikit can-tik dan sedikit manis lagi dan baiklah, banyak manis. Pemuda itu terduduk di atas bangkunya dengan nyaman. Sesekali bibir penuhnya tersenyum manis saat teman-teman sekelasnya menyapa pemuda itu.

"Annyeong Sungmin-ssi."

Selalu seperti itu, tiada pagi yang di lewati Sungmin –pemuda itu, tanpa sapaan, senyuman, dan pujian dari mulut-mulut manusia di sekitarnya. Dan yang terpenting dari semua itu adalah Sungmin sangat menyukainya.

"DASAR GADIS-GADIS CENTIL. PERGI KE KELAS KALIAN DAN JANGAN MENAMPAKKAN HIDUNG KALIAN DI KELASKU LAGI. AKU HITUNG SAMPAI TIGA KALAU KALIAN TIDAK PERGI AKU AKAN..."

Sungmin memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah pintu kelas dan lagi-lagi hal biasa yang menjadi rutinitas kelasnya selain gadis-gadis yang menumpuk di samping pintu kelas. Gadis tinggi berambut kuncir kuda tepat di ubun-ubun itu terlihat bertolak pinggang meneriaki 'gadis-gadis centil' yang melakukan ritual pagi mereka. Tak cukup lama, karena Sungmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang langsung menampilkan langit biru Seoul di pagi hari.

"Cho Ahra, aku melihat adikmu di perpustakaan tadi. Dan dia benar-benar mengerikan dengan setumpukan buku tebal di genggamannya. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin orang seperti itu memiliki saudara sepertimu." celoteh seorang murid perempuan yang baru saja memasuki ruangan kelas dengan terburu-buru dan berhenti tepat di depan meja Cho Ahra, murid dengan rambut kuncir kuda tepat di ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Hey, Lee Minsung-ssi. Berhentilah berkomentar mengenai adikku." Balas Ahra malas setelahnya gadis itu memutar tubuh menatap wajah tersenyum Lee Sungmin yang duduk tepat di belakang bangkunya. "Lee Sungmin-ssi, bersikaplah layaknya seorang pangeran. Mau sampai kapan kau membiarkan penggemar-penggemarmu itu merusak kenyamanan kelas ini."

Sungmin masih tersenyum, menatap Ahra lembut dan berbicara tanpa mengehentikan senyuman manis yang teretak dari bibir penuh miliknya. "Ahra-ssi. Beginilah sikap seorang pangeran sejati. Tersenyum dan ramah kepada setiap orang."

Ahra mendecih keras. Jawaban yang sama dengan pertanyaan yang sama pula darinya. Serta seruan yang sama akan didapatinya dari gadis berambut lurus sebahu yang menduduki bangku tepat di depan Ahra. "Apa kalian tidak bosan mendebatkan hal yang sama setiap paginya ?"

Dan lagi-lagi jawaban yang sama akan di keluarkan kompak oleh Ahra dan Sungmin. Tentu saja dengan intonasi berbeda. "Bagaimana mungkin."

* * *

Kyuhyun Side

* * *

Pemuda berkaca mata tebal itu tampak kepayahan membopong buku-buku tebal di atas kedua lengannya, belum lagi dia harus menggendong tas besar yang entah apa isinya sampai membuatnya melembung besar seperti itu.

Berjalan dengan santai menyusuri koridor-koridor ramai penuh dengan murid-murid yang entah baru datang ke sekolah atau hanya sekedar mondar-mandir saja. Tak ada sapaan, tak ada senyuman, Kyuhyun bagaikan manusia tak terlihat, dan perlu di garis bawahi. Kyuhyun suka dengan keadaan seperti itu. Karena Kyuhyun yakin, seperti kata neneknya yang meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu saat Kyuhyun baru berusia 7 Tahun. _"Kyuhyun-ah, berusahalah untuk menjadi tak terlihat. Kau tahu kenapa ? Karena sekali saja orang melihatmu. Mereka tak akan pernah bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dirimu. Karena kau benar-benar tampan."_ Dan Kyuhyun sangat percaya dengan ucapan neneknya. Meskipun dengan mempercayai hal itu harus membuat masa reinkarnasi neneknya terus tertunda.

"Kau tahu, Prince Sungmin mengganti warna rambutnya lagi."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Baru saja memasuki ruangan kelas, dirinya sudah harus mendengar bisik-bisik yang sama setiap paginya. Hal itulah, salah satu alasan yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak bersemangat untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Andai saja ayahnya menginjinkan Kyuhyun sekolah di asrama dan andai saja ibunya tak kelewat menyayangi dirinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Kenapa noonamu selalu berteriak seperti itu pada kami ? Benar-benar menjengkelkan." Gerutu seorang murid perempuan saat Kyuhyun baru saja mendaratkan tulang duduknya di atas kursi datar paling belakang kelas.

Murid perempuan dengan rambut kuning terang itu selalu mengingatkan Kyuhyun dengan sosok Temari, kau tahu ninja perempuan yang selalu membawa kipas besar di punggungnya ? Kyuhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin seorang murid memiliki warna rambut seperti itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan Kyuhyun-ssi. Mengecewakan." Kyuhyun tahu dirinya tak perlu membalas ucapan gadis di depannya. Karena sebentar lagi, gadis rambut kuning itu akan berbalik dan kembali bergosip dengan teman-temannya. Tentu saja dengan topik sang pangeran sekolah 'Lee Sungmin'.

"Selamat pagi, murid-murid. Hari ini kita akan praktek di lapangan olahraga." Kyuhyun tak tahu sejak kapan laki-laki berusia akhir 30-an itu memasuki kelas. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak perduli itu, Kyuhyun hanya perduli pada apa yang di katakan lak-laki muda menjelang tua yang mengenakan setelan jumper berwarna biru yang biasanya Kyuhyun kenakan sebagai piama tidur.

"Jangan malas. Cepat ganti seragam kalian. Guru tunggu di lapangan 10 menit lagi." Kyuhyun mendesah bersama murid-murid lain. "Dan, kau. Anak muda abad 21 yang tersesat. Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, Jangan coba-coba tak menghadiri praktek lagi jika kau ingin lulus dari subjekku." Ini juga merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang membuat rasa tidak bersemangat Kyuhyun. Yang perlu di garis bawahi untuk kedua kalinya. Kyuhyun tak suka olah raga.

.

.

"Hai, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kita bertemu lagi." Murid perempuan dengan rambut lurus sebahu mencoba menyapa Kyuhyun.

"HEI, LEE MINSUNG. MENYINGKIR KAU DARINYA." Kyuhyun dan murid perempuan bernama Lee Minsung kompak menoleh ke arah teriakan suara di sisi kanan mereka berdua. Siapa lagi jika bukan Ahra. Gadis dengan rambut kuncir kuda itu berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan Minsung. Tapi entah mengapa Ahra juga menyeret sosok Sungmin untuk mengikuti –paksa langkahnya.

"Kau mengikuti praktek olah raga ? Sulit dipercaya." Ahra mencibir, mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah datar. Sama sekali tak berniat bergabung dengan obrolan tak penting noona dan teman-temannya.

Sungmin yang dari tadi diam memperhatikan tiga manusia di depannya hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. "Jadi untuk apa aku di sini ?"

Tiga pasang mata lainnya serempak menatap ke arah Sungmin. Ahra dengan delikan mata, Minsung dengan mata bulat mengerjap, dan Kyuhyun yang entah apa arti dari tatapan di balik kaca mata tebalnya.

"Hei, kalian berempat. Apa yang kalian lakukan bergerombol seperti itu ? Cepat ke lapangan dan lakukan pemanasan." Minsung, Sungmin, dan Cho bersaudara mengalihkan pandangannya menatap guru olahraga yang meneriaki mereka.

.

.

"Kelas satu buat barisan di sebelah kiri dan kelas tiga sebelah kanan. Ketua kelas, rapikan barisan."

Lapangan olah raga kini terlihat lebih penuh dari biasanya. Dan tentu saja lebih ramai dan itu sangat berisik. Lapangan yang di dominasi oleh murid perempuan lebih mirip keadaan toko yang sedang memberikan diskon besar-besaran. Apalagi kelas satu di gabung dengan kelas tiga, tepatnya kelas Kyuhyun dan kelas Ahra. Tentu saja, kelas Ahra berarti kelas Sungmin, sang pangeran sekolah.

"Karena Guru Jang dirawat di rumah sakit. Jadi hari ini kelas tiga harus di gabung dengan kelas satu. Ketua kelas berikan absen kelas kepadaku."

Dua orang murid berjalan keluar dari barisan untuk memberikan kertas berisi absensi murid dari kelas mereka. "Ini guru Kim."

Guru Kim mengangguk dan mulai menghitung jumlah murid yang berbaris rapih di depannya. Pandangannya terhenti pada sosok pemuda dengan kaca mata tebal yang berbaris paling belakang di deretan kelas satu. Senyuman mengerikan tersungging dari bibir laki-laki paling dewasa itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi... Selamat datang di praktek olah raga. Kau yakin akan mengenakan sweater dan celana training panjang seperti itu ?"

Kyuhyun yang semula tertunduk, mendadak menegakkan kepalanya. Memandang horor teman-teman sekelasnya yang serempak memusatkan pandangan di dirinya. Dan saat mata di balik lensa tebalnya mengalihkan pandangan ke depan, Kyuhyun tampak ngeri melihat senyuman aneh tersungging di wajah Guru olah raganya.

Dan jangan lupakan pula, murid perempuan di barisan kelas tiga yang mempunyai tatanan rambut kuncir kuda tengah tersenyum aneh persis seperti guru Kim. "Lee Mingsung. Lee Sungmin. Kalian bisa membuat Kyuhyun membuka sweater panjang anehnya itu. Ku traktir di restaurant Perancis di ujung jalan. Kalian bisa membuatnya membuang kaca mata tebalnya. Voucher diskon lima ratus ribu won menjadi milik kalian." Ahra berbisik kepada dua temannya yang menyusul menampilakan senyuman aneh.

"Voucher itu milikku." Minsung menyela terlebih dahulu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Siapa sangka Lee Sungmin, sang pangeran sekolah bisa terlibat dalam rencana jahat seorang Cho Ahra.

Sedangkan di ujung barisan kelas satu, Kyuhyun merasa hembusan angin tiba-tiba melewati tengkuknya, membuat Kyuhyun merinding tanpa sebab.

.

.

Ahra menatap bola warna putih di genggamannya tajam, seolah-olah bola itu adalah benda yang harus di musnahkan. "Hyaaa... Mati kau, CHO KYUHYUN..." Ahra berteriak keras sembari melompat memukul bola voli ke seberang net.

Bola berwarna putih itu melambung cukup tinggi sebelum mulai meluncur cepat ke arah Kyuhyun yang terdiam mendongak ke atas. Bola putih bundar itu terus meluncur semakin cepat kearahnya, dan secepat itu pula Kyuhyun bergeser, selangkah ke kanan dari posisinya. Sontak, semua yang melihat pertandingan voli antara kelas satu dan kelas tiga terdiam melihat tingkah ajaib Kyuhyun. Sampai terdengar bunyi bola memantul di lapangan berulang-ulang kali.

"CHO KYUHYUN... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ? SEHARUSNYA KAU PUKUL BOLA ITU" Lagi, teriakan guru Kim menggema ke seluruh sudut lapangan terbuka, berhasil memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi akibat tingkah ajaib Kyuhyun. "KAU. KELUAR. SHIM CHANGMIN. GANTIKAN DIA."

Kyuhyun bersorak dalam hati. Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja dirinya di suruh keluar dari lapangan voli yang membosankan itu –batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melangkah lesu(read:pura-pura) meninggalkan lapangan menuju deretan bangku penonton. Tentu saja dia memilih duduk di deretan paling belakang dan menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak panas memakai sweater seperti itu ?" Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping. Entah sejak kapan gadis berambut sebahu itu terduduk di sampingnya. Seingat Kyuhyun saat dirinya memilih tempatnya sekarang, tidak ada gadis itu di sampingnya.

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun-sssi." Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Menatap gadis berambut sebahu itu dengan mata di balik lensanya.

"Lee Minsung-ssi. Kau tahu kenapa orang-orang lebih suka menembak burung daripada musang ?" Gadis berambut sebahu –Minsung menggeleng dengan aegyo yang di maksimalkannya.

"Karena musang tak se-berisik burung." Minsung memasang wajah datar seketika. Memalingkan wajah yang sebelumnya menatap Kyuhyun intens. Dalam otak gadis itu 'voucher belanja harus menjadi milikku, pikirkan cara, pikirkan cara'.

Untuk sejenak Kyuhyun dapat menikmati sedikit ketenangan, setidaknya tanpa ocehan dari Minsung yang masih betah duduk di sampingnya. Hanya sejenak, karena lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendengar pekikan tertahan dari murid-murid perempuan sekelasnya yang kebetulan duduk di deretan terdepan bangku penonton. Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya malas, sekedar ingin memastikan hal yang membuat kegaduhan seperti itu.

"Prince Sungmin..."

Sungmin tersenyum manis kepada fans fanatiknya dengan manis. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu sedikit tertegun. Pasalnya, ini merupakan kali pertama Kyuhyun benar-benar meperhatikan wajah tersenyum Sungmin dengan intens. Ah, 'tidak... tidak' Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala gusar saat menyadari pikiran bodohnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Apa menurutmu Sungmin benar-benar setampan itu ?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Minsung yang tengah menopang dagunya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Kau salah bertanya tentang ketampanan seorang laki-laki kepada laki-laki juga." Minsung segera menoleh kepada Kyuhyun. Memicingkan matanya tajam. "Kau salah. Justru, penilaian laki-laki terhadap laki-laki lainnya itu menurutku lebih objektif."

"Jadi kau akan setuju jika aku mengatakan Lee Donghae lebih tampan daripada Choi Siwon ?" Minsung terlihat berpikir. Lalu dengan tegas menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja Choi Siwon jauh lebih tampan. Semua orang berkata seperti itu. Bukan berarti aku mengatakan Lee Donghae tidak tampan. Hanya saja, Choi Siwon dua tingkat diatas Lee Donghae."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah jelas bukan ? Kau salah menanyai orang."

"Kau terlihat sangat nyaman berpakaian seperti itu." Minsung berujar lirih, tapi sialnya telingan Kyuhyun terlalu sensitif akan sesuatu hal yang menyangkut gaya berpakaiannya.

"Tentu saja. Apa terlihat jelas ?" Kyuhyun menimpali.

"HEY, KAU PEMUDA ABAD 21 YANG TERSESAT. CEPAT TURUN DAN BUAT AKU TERKESAN." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menghembuskan napas jengah. Kapan guru olah raga itu berhenti berteriak seperti itu ? Kyuhyun ingin sekali menyumpah agar guru Kim kehilangan suaranya barang sehari saja. Tapi Kyuhyun urungkan saat dirinya teringat ibu yang mungkin saja sedang memasak di rumah. Ah, tidak jadi.

.

.

"Kau bisa mengalahkan Sungmin. Kuberikan 30 persen uang bulananku padamu." Kyuhyun mendelik pada noonanya yang berbisik tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

"80 persen. Dan aku terima tanpa syarat." Balas Kyuhyun ikut berbisik.

"KAU GILA..." tersadar akan suara melengking yang memancing perhatian banyak siswa Ahra kembali berbisik, atau lebih tepatnya mendesis di telinga kiri Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, 50 persen."

"70 persen. Tawaran terakhir atau tidak sama sekali." Ahra mendengus sebal, mendelik tajam ke wajah penuh kemenangan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi apa yang ku dapat jika kau kalah ?" Kyuhyun nampak berpikir. Sedikit lebih mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Kasih sayang ibu." Ahra terdiam. Dirinya benar-benar tergiur dengan tawaran Kyuhyun. Kasih sayang ibu. Ketukan pintu di pagi hari. Ancaman mengadukannya pada sang ayah. Menawarkan sarapan roti panggang dan susu coklat. Menasehati agar dirinya tidak terlambat sekolah. Semua gambaran menyenangkan itu berputar-putar di kepala Ahra.

'Tidak... Tidak... Bukan itu tujuannya.' Batin Ahra bergejolak. "Kau terlalu picik Cho Muda. Aku hanya ingin kau menanggalkan sweater anehmu itu. Deal ?"

Kyuhyun kembali berpikir, kali ini cukup serius. Antara mendapatkan 70 persen uang saku Ahra atau menanggalkan sweaternya dan itu berarti Kyuhyun akan berpenampilan tidak rapih. Oh, itu merupakan hal buruk bagi Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun tak akan semudah itu menanggalkan kerapihannya. Jadi... "Deal." Tapi 'power of money' bekerja di sini.

"HEY, PEMUDA ABAD 21 YANG TERSESAT BERHENTILAH BERGOSIP DAN CEPAT KAU MASUK LAPANGAN. DAN KAU GADIS MUDA SAMURAI JEPANG. MENYINGKIR DARINYA !"

"Kapan guru menjelang usia senja itu tidak berteriak?" Gerutu Ahra sambil berjalan menuju bangku penonton.

"AKU MENDENGARMU GADIS MUDA SAMUARAI JEPANG." Teriakan Guru Kim kembali terdengar.

"KAU TERHEBAT GURU OLAH RAGA KIM." Balas Ahra berteriak.

.

.

"PRINCE SUNGMIN YANG TERHEBAT... PRINCE SUNGMIN YANG TERBAIK." Teriakan sorak sorai untuk Sungmin tak kunjung berhenti. Semakin membuat senyuman Sungmin semakin melebar dan semakin membuat telinga Kyuhyun bergaung luar biasa.

"MATI KAU CHO KYUHYUN." Baiklah, tanpa Kyuhyun pastikan, dirinya sudah mengetahui siapa yang mengumpat seperti masyarakat bar bar itu. Dari seluruh penyesalan terbesar Kyuhyun akan kakak perempuannya. Hari ini adalah penyesalan terbesar Kyuhyun sepanjang 17 tahun hidupnya.

"Kau cukup hebat bermain bola voli Kuhyun-ssi. Tapi tak cukup hebat untuk mengalahkanku." Sungmin kembali memamerkan senyumnya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, apa laki-laki di hadapannya ini tidak bosan tersenyum terus menerus seperti itu ?

"Kita bermain satu set lagi." Putus Kyuhyun secara sepihak. Ternyata Cho Muda bisa tersulut juga emosinya.

Sungmin makin melebarkan senyumannya. 'Voucher lima ratus ribu won'.

"Singkirkan kaca mata tebalmu itu barang sejenak. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya khawatir bola ini akan kempes saat mendarat di wajahmu. Lagi pula, sangat terang disini. Kau pasti masih bisa melihat bola dengan jelas."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. Emosi Cho Muda benar-benar sudah di batasnya. Dan dia berjanji atas nama neneknya di alam baka. Kyuhyun akan membuat tulang hidung sang pangeran sekolah patah. "Bersiap saja di tempatmu. Sungmin-ssi. GURU LEE, KAMI AKAN BERMAIN SATU SET LAGI."

"BAIKLAH. KALIAN BERSIAP."

Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi lapangan. Jangan salah sangka, dirinya tidak akan melarikan diri. Kyuhyun hanya berniat melepas sweater yang sedari tadi melekat di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun baru menyadari jika bermain voli dengan mengenakan sweater bukanlah pilihan yang terlalu bijak. Kini dirinya hanya memakai kaos olah raga pendek seperti murid-murid yang lain. Bahkan Kyuhyun benar-benar melepas kaca mata tebalnya. Rapih dapat menunggu, tapi rasa malu dan harga diri harus di junjung tinggi. Terlebih dengan semangat uang !

Kyuhyun berbalik ke arah lapangan. Tapi, belum selangkah di tahannya langkah maju Kyuhyun. Suasana lapangan yang ramai mendadak sepi. Kyuhyun merinding seketika. Mengedarkan pandangannya dan menatap horor pada orang-orang yang tak berkedip melihatnya. Bahkan guru Kim-pun tak bersuara.

_FINN/TBC_

Not a big sin if I ask for the review, right ?


	2. A Quarter

Sorry for Late... Sebenernya udah buat sekitar sebulan lalu tapi notebook saya lagi repair...

#prayformynotebook

Next part will update really soon... promise...

* * *

KyuMin Fanfiction

**Like Shrek And Fiona**

By alerts

.

A Quarter

.

Kyuhyun melangkah cepat menaiki tangga rumah hingga menimbulkan bunyi jejak kaki yang cukup keras.

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun. Dimana sopan santunmu." Sergah sebuah suara bass dari arah sofa panjang yang terletak tepat di bawah tangga.

"Hai, ayah. Kapan kau pulang ?" Ahra mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping ayahnya. Laki-laki paruh baya dengan kaca mata berframe hitam di pucuk hidung besarnya –tapi tak setebal kaca mata Kyuhyun.

"Baru saja. Ada apa dengan adikmu ?"

Ahra terkikik geli. "Dia sedang marah padaku. Mungkin saat makan malam nanti dia akan merengek meminta di pindahkan ke asrama lagi." Ujar Ahra yakin yang di balas kernyitan di dahi oleh ayahnya.

.

.

"Titik. Aku mau pindah ke asrama saja." Dan tepat seperti prediksi Ahra. Kyuhyun benar-benar merengek pada orang tuanya.

"Titik. Ibu tak setuju." Jawab ibu Kyuhyun santai.

"Titik. Ayah juga." Timpal ayah Kyuhyun.

"Titik. Aku ..."

"Diam kau noona~." Sergah Kyuhyun cepat saat noonanya berniat ikut menyumbangkan suara. Ahra hanya mencibir tanpa suara mendengar ucapan menyebalkan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah. Pembicaraan selesai dan cepat habiskan makan malam kalian." Ucap ayah final. Laki-laki berusia hampir 50 tahun itu tak memperdulikan gerak gerik Kyuhyun yang hendak mengajukan protes pada keputusannya. Perlu di ingatkan, ayah adalah penguasa dalam rumah. Dan itu kenyataan yang mengesankan bagi ayah Kyuhyun.

.

.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Tak seperti hari biasanya, Sungmin lebih memilih menghabiskan paginya dengan duduk termenung di atas sebuah bangku kayu di taman sekolah yang... ramai. Mungkin bukan tempat yang cocok untuk merenung tapi Sungmin tak pernah suka suasana sepi. Sungmin sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian dan di kerubungi oleh fans yang selalu meneriakkan namanya dengan wajah memerah menahan aliran darah yang mungkin saja berontak keluar dari lubang hidung mereka. Mengerikan ? Tidak bagi Sungmin. Selama itu karena dirinya, kenapa harus menjadi hal yang mengerikan ?

Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya berat. Tidak mudah memang menjadi dirinya. Tapi, sepertinya Sungmin harus rela menanggalkan jabatan pangeran sekolah. Selain karena kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah siswa tahun akhir. Dia juga sepertinya mulai menyadari jika selera murid-murid perempuan di sekolah ini perlahan mulai berevolusi. Dari pemuda tampan manis sepertinya menjadi pemuda antisosial seperti Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menghela napas berat. Teringat peristiwa di mana semua orang terdiam saat melihat raut asli pemuda Cho itu. Bahkan semua orang benar-benar tak dapat keluar dari rasa terkejut sampai jam pulang sekolah berakhir. Sekolah benar-benar sepi. Mungkin saja semua penghuni sekolah sedang mengalami pergulatan batin yang cukup serius. Benar-benar memprihatinkan.

"Masamu sudah habis." Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke samping kanan saat seorang murid perempuan dengan seenaknya duduk di sisa bangku yang tengah Sungmin tempati.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil sebelum menyamankan posisi duduknya dengan menyandar di punggung bangku. Sebelah kakinya menumpu di kaki yang lain. Sepertinya Sungmin mulai menunjukkan kelasnya sebagai seorang pangeran.

"Aku hanya perlu bertindak seperti ini. Dan kau bisa lihat berapa banyak murid perempuan yang melonjak kegirangan." Kata Sungmin penuh percaya diri. Dan memang, sepertinya pesona Sungmin belum waktunya meredup. Gadis cantik dengan rambut lurus sebahu di sebelah Sungmin mendengus pelan seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Menyebalkan –pikirnya.

"Sungmin-ah..." Lagi-lagi Sungmin harus memusatkan perhatian pada gadis di sampingnya. Mengerutkan dahinya heran saat di dapati gadis berambut lurus sebahu itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kucing. Bukan kucing dengan mata bulat melebar dan berkaca-kaca, tapi mata kucing segaris yang benar-benar mengerikan.

"Minsung-ssi, kau terlihat seperti Cho Ahra jika seperti itu." Sungmin sedikit bergidik jika mengingat pandangan mata Ahra yang kadang-kadang benar-benar mengerikan. Entah terbuat dari apa gadis Cho itu. "Ah, teringat Ahra aku jadi teringat sesuatu." Ucap Sungmin lirih.

Minsung, gadis di sebelah Sungmin berganti ekspresi dengan cepat. Bermula dari seringaian yang ditirunya dari Ahra menjadi pandangan kosong. Seperti tiba-tiba saja kesadaran gadis itu terbang jauh entah kemana.

"HEI, KYUHYUN BODOH. BERHENTI KAU... DASAR ADIK TIDAK TAHU DIRI." Sungmin menolehkan pandangannya dari wajah tegang Minsung. Memilih memerhatikan seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah yang sama seperti milik Minsung.

Sementara itu, tepat di depan gerbang. Cho Ahra sang pemilik suara menggelegar tampak menahan napas dengan sebelah sepatunya terangkat di atas kepala. Mata tajam gadis dengan tatanan rambut kuncir dua itu terarah kedepan dimana seorang pemuda berlari memasuki gedung sekolah.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, entah hal apa lagi yang di perbuat Cho bersaudara yang terkenal seantero sekolah. Memang, harus Sungmin akui jika Kyuhyun bukanlah sosok tak terlihat yang benar-benar transparan. Semua murid di sekolahnya pasti tahu siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun, murid laki-laki dengan tatanan super rapih yang merupakan adik dari Cho Ahra. Mungkin, pengaruh nama Ahra sedikit banyak membantu pengangkatan nama Kyuhyun. Siapa yang tak tahu gadis cantik dengan tatanan rambut aneh kebanggaannya ? Hanya saja, murid-murid di sekolah lebih memilih tak menghiraukan Cho Kyuhyun yang meskipun terlihat 'freak' tapi berlidah tajam. Terlebih lagi, karena mereka tak mau berurusan dengan kakak perempuan Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat siapa saja mengalami tuli temporer.

"Sungmin-ah, Minsung-ah..." Minsung melompat berdiri dari duduk termangunya. Mendekap erat dada dimana terasa degupan jantung yang sama sekali tak beraturan.

Ahra menatap Minsung horor, sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat setelah beberapa menit gadis bernama Lee Minsung itu masih saja terdiam berdiri sambil mendekap erat dadanya.

"Kenapa dia ? Apakah ibunya tak memberikan sarapan bergizi untuknya pagi ini ?" Celoteh Ahra pada Sungmin yang telah kembali dengan posisi duduk ala pangeran. (::duduk bersandar dengan kaki kiri yang bertumpu pada lutut kanannya).

"Cho Ahra-ssi, apa kau melupakan sesuatu pagi ini ?" Seru Sungmin santai.

Ahra menolehkan kepala ke arah Sungmin, membuat pergerakan layaknya gadis-gadis remaja yang tengah melakukan aegyo, apalagi jika bukan posisi jari telunjuk yang di ketuk-ketukkan di dagu lancip miliknya, jangan lupakan pandangan mata bulatnya yang mengarah langit kelabu di atasnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan. Bagaimana mungkin hujan di bulan Agustus ? Bukankah seharusnya ini masih musim panas ? –pikir Ahra.

Sungmin menghela napas jengah, tak habis pikir dengan pola abstrak otak di kepala gadis yang masih menatap langit di sampingnya. "Apa kau mencoba melupakan perjanjian kita ?"

Ahra mengalihkan tatapannya dari langit, bergilir membaca raut wajah Sungmin yang berada di depannya. "Voucher lima ratus ribu won ?" Gumam Ahra. Memicingkan mata bulatnya ke arah Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum dengan manisnya. Ah, pantas jika semua orang mengatainya pangeran sekolah, lihat saja wajah tampan sekaligus manis miliknya saat ini. Bahkan telinga Ahra sudah memerah saat mendengar pekikan beberapa gadis di belakang bangku yang tengah ia duduki bersama Sungmin.

_Teettt... Teettt... Teettt..._

"Setelah jam tambahan, ikut kerumahku. Aku meninggalkannya di kamarku. Dan sepertinya batas akhir voucher itu hari ini." Kata Ahra dengan mudahnya, sama sekali tak memperdulikan raut wajah Sungmin yang sedikit berubah masam. "Hey, apa kau tak mendengar bel sudah berbunyi ? Ayo cepat masuk ke kelas, aku tak mau berdiri lagi di jam pelajaran guru Kim" Celoteh Ahra sambil berdiri merapikan tas yang bertengger di punggungnya. "Lee Minsung bodoh. Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri dengan wajah bodohmu itu ?"

Minsung mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyadari tingkah absurdnya. Menjadi patung dadakan dengan pikiran yang bahkan dirinya tak paham berlari kemana. Belum sempat gadis berambut lurus sebahu itu menjawab, Ahra dan Minsung sudah berjalan melewati dirinya dan berjalan menju ke dalam gedung sekolah. Bahkan sekarang dua sosok itu sedikit berlari dan makin meninggalkan Minsung yang ternyata belum benar-benar mendapatkan kesadaran secara penuh.

.

First Floor

.

Kyuhyun merasa tertekan, kepalan jari tangannya mengeras seiring bertambahnya tiap detik waktu yang mengiringi. Sesekali wajahnya meringis menahan diri untuk berlari dari posisinya saat ini. Pasalnya di depan kelas tepat di hadapan papan tulis berwarna putih tengah berdiri seorang laki-laki tua dengan kaca mata berframe hitam yang saat ini menatap tajam ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Jadi, sebagai siswa tahun pertama. Saya harapkan kalian dapat mengikuti peraturan sekolah sesuai dengan pasal-pasal yang dapat kalian pelajari secara lebih terperinci dalam buku panduan sekoah yang telah kalian dapatkan saat awal kalian memasuki sekolah ini. Dan saya juga harapkan peran kalian akan prestasi-prestasi yang harus tetap di peroleh sekolah di berbagai bidang. Jadi..."

Cukup, Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tak tahan dengan keadaannya saat ini. Dengan segenap keberanian yang di pelajarinya dari Ahra (baiklah, mungkin lebih cocok jika dikatakan kekurang ajaran). Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Membuat guru di depan kelas berhenti mengoceh dan sejalan dengannya, seluruh mata beralih ke belakang tepatnya ke arah tempat duduk Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Ada masalah anak muda ?" Guru laki-laki yang Kyuhyun lupa namanya itu menggumam.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, kakinya sedikit gemetar saat meninggalkan posisi awalnya itu. Dengan gerakan perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan balas menatap wajah guru yang tengah mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Pasalnya saat ini Kyuhyun juga berkeringat, terbukti dengan rambut dahinya yang basah.

"Apa kau tengah merasa sakit saat ini ?" Guru laki-laki tadi kembali menggumam, kernyitan di dahinya makin bertambah saat melihat kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini. Sang guru melangkah mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sesekali terlihat meringis di posisinya. Saat telah sampai tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun, guru itu harus sedikit berkecil hati saat ternyata tinggi badannya tak lebih tinggi dari murid tahun pertama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Ma-m-aaf guru... sa-sa-a-yaa... maksudku... aku..." Guru itu makin mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendapati cara bicara Kyuhyun yang makin tersendat. Hingga saat matanya menatap kaki Kyuhyun yang makin bergetar hebat. Guru laki-laki itu seketika membulatkan mata sipit di balik kaca matanya.

"Kauu..."

.

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

.

.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, mengernyit heran saat dirinya seperti mendengar teriakan seorang laki-laki. Sungmin kembali melihat kedepan kelas dimana guru Jung tengah menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis yang tak lagi putih. Sungmin menusuk punggung gadis yang duduk di depannya.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu ?" Ahra—gadis di depannya mengernyit heran, setelah dirinya memutar tubuh menghadap ke arah Sungmin.

"Mungkin suara burung terbang yang tertinggal kawanannya." Balas Ahra singkat sebelum kembali ke posisi awalnya dan berusaha kembali mendapatkan konsentrasi atas hal yang tengah di tuliskan oleh guru Jung.

Sungmin lebih memilih mengangkat dahi tak perduli dan seperti Ahra, Sungmin mencoba kembali mendapatkan konsentrasinya yang sempat hilang. Huuhhh... Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya berat, sedikit menggelengkan kepala saat melihat guru Jung di depan kelas, dan tak lama kemudian Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas, tepat seperti dugaannya. Kelas bisa setenang seperti saat ini apalagi jika bukan karena guru Jung yang tengah melenggok seksi seperti itu di depan kelas. Benar-benar membuat setiap mata murid laki-laki di kelasnya terpaku dengan sosok itu.

.

Break

.

Kyuhyun menatap langit biru dengan intens, sesekali mencoba menerka bentuk arakan awan putih yang melintas di atas kepalanya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan matanya beralih kepada sekumpulan murid perempuan yang bergerombol di tepi lapangan. Jangan salah paham jika saat ini Kyuhyun tengah menikmati indahnya langit disiang yang terik. Sepertinya dugaan akan datangnya hujan oleh Ahra salah besar.

Kyuhyun mendengus keras, teringat akan hal paling memalukan sepanjang hidupnya. Ah, mungkin Kyuhyun lupa jika setiap hari saat dirinya bersama kakak perempuannya adalah saat yang selalu memalukan. Tapi, kali ini dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Sial.

.

_Kyuhyun menatap wajah guru tua di depannya dengan warna memerah sempurna. Bahkan sesekali Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya di antara ringisan mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. _

_"Apa kau salah memakan sesuatu, anak muda ?" tanya guru tua itu lirih, lebih seperti menggumam. Entahlah, Kyuhyun juga tak mengerti kenapa wajah guru itu ikutan memerah sempurna setelah mengamati gelagat aneh Kyuhyun. Wajah meringis dengan keringat memenuhi wajahnya, dan jangan lupakan kaki Kyuhyun yang sudah bergetar hebat._

_"Kau... apa kau... meminum sesuatu yang tak seharusnya kau minum ?" Guru tadi memegang kepala setengah botaknya dengan tangan kanan, terlihat frustasi. Bahkan kini dirinya menyandar di salah satu meja murid di dekat tubuhnya. Dan setelah perkataanya, Kyuhyun dapat melihat tatapan horor teman-teman sekelasnya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan menuduh._

_Tapi Kyuhyun tak punya banyak waktu untuk mempedulikannya, dirinya benar-benar tertekan saat ini. Dan Kyuhyun sudah di ambang batas kesabaran. Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan, masa bodoh dengan sopan santun, sopan santun itu tak akan bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya saat ini._

_"Maaf guru." Guru tua itu makin membulatkan matanya saat di dapati Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dengan kecepatan yang tak diduganya. Menerobos kelas dan entah sengaja atau tidak dirinya membuka paksa pintu kelas dengan suara yang terdengar seperti suara palu di proyek pembangunan dan setelahnya, Kyuhyun semakin berlari kencang di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang sepi. Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan, bahkan di bawah kesadarannya Kyuhyun berteriak sekuat tenaga._

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." dan satu hal yang melegakan bagi Kyuhyun saat ini, meninggalkan ruang kelas dan bergegas menuju toilet sekolah. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Kyuhyun saat ini kecuali bilik toilet yang sedikit bau—baiklah, sangat bau._

.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya saat melihat gerombolan murid perempuan kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi Kyuhyun dapat melihat salah seorang dari gerombolan itu melihatnya dengan malu-malu. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, seumur hidup, Kyuhyun hanya tahu dua tipe gadis, atau mungkin tiga. Pertama, ibunya, wanita cantik berwajah lembut tapi cerewet, tak mau mengalah, dan sedikit kasar. Memang ibu tak pernah memukul Kyuhyun atau semacamnya, tapi Kyuhyun bersumpah pernah mendengar ayahnya berteriak dan setelahnya memohon ampun kepada ibunya. Tipe kedua, Ahra, kakak perempuannya. Memang Ahra tak bisa dikatakan jelak, tapi dia buruk di segala hal, dan tak ada yang bisa di banggakan darinya. Ketiga, sosok yang tak lama di kenalnya, memang sebelumnya dia sering melihat Minsung keluar masuk rumahnya bersama Ahra dan juga Sungmin. Tapi hanya sebatas itu, bahkan Kyuhyun tak yakin jika dua teman noonanya itu tahu akan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Dan kesimpulan yang Kyuhyun dapat dari sosok Minsung adalah aneh. Kenapa semua gadis di sekitarnya adalah pilihan terburuk yang dikirimkan Tuhan. Tentu saja, ibunya adalah pengecualian. Tapi... tapi... Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun beralih dan tidak menyukai perempuan ?

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun bepikiran seliar itu.

"Ehemm... Cho Kyuhyun-ssi ?" Kyuhyun memicing, menatap datar gadis yang tengah menunduk di sampingnya. 'Apa yang dilakukannya dengan posisi seperti itu ? Apa dia sedang menahan rasa ingin buang air kecil ?' pikir Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya gadis di sampingnya menunduk dengan posisi kaki yang seperti... itulah.

Murid perempuan di hadapan Kyuhyun memang tak bisa di katakan jelek, tapi harus Kyuhyun akui jika kakaknya itu ternyata cukup cantik jika di bandingkan dengan gadis yang kini ada di sampingnya.

"Eumm... Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, aku... aku ingin memberikan air minum untukmu." Gadis dengan rambut lurus berwarna coklat itu masih menunduk, tak berani balas menatap tatapan tajam Kyuhyun. Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut saat melihat wajah gadis di depannya berwarna merah sempurna. 'Apa anak ini benar-benar sedang menahan buang air kecil ?' –batin Kyuhyun bergejolak.

"HEI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SANA... KAU... MAU MENEMAINYA MENJALANI HUKUMAN ?" Gadis tadi segera berlari saat mendengar teriakan mematikan dari guru laki-laki yang baru Kyuhyun sadari adalah seorang kepala sekolah. Pantas saja Kyuhyun seperti pernah melihatnya. Sial. Bagaimana bisa dirinya mempermalukan harga diri secara langsung di hadapan kepala sekolah. Dan lebih parah, Kyuhyun mendapat hukuman berdiri di tengah lapangan sampai jam istirahat makan siang berakhir. Sungguh hukuman yang tak mendidik, batin Kyuhyun.

"Masih ada sekitar lima belas menit untuk makan siang." Kyuhyun melompat ke belakang saat telinganya tiba-tiba mendengar suara berat orang tua tepat di telinganya.

"Gerak refleks yang menakjubkan, anak muda." Kyuhyun menatap horor kepala sekolah di hadapannya. "Cho Kyuhyun murid tahun pertama, kelas 1-3, unggul dalam science, math, dan creative writing. Tapi sangat buruk di pelajaran olah raga. Absensi praktek olah ragamu mengerikan, anak muda." Kepala sekolah kembali melanjutkan, entah darimana buku tebal yang kini tengah di bacanya, Kyuhyun bahkan tak ingat jika kepala sekolahnya membawa buku sebesar catatan kitab kuno konfusius itu.

"Boleh saya menjawab ?" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Kepala sekolah mengangguk mantap, memilih menatap Kyuhyun intens, sepertinya berusaha mengintimidasi Kyuhyun dengan tatapannya. Tapi tentu saja tak akan berpengaruh, Kyuhyun bahkan punya tatapan mata yang lebih mengerikan dari kepala sekolah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sesaat. "Maaf, sebelumnya saya mau meminta maaf akan ketidak sopanan saya saat di kelas tadi. Itu benar-benar di luar kendali." Kyuhyun membungkuk dalam. Bagaimanapun juga, orang tua Kyuhyun telah mengajarkan untuk menghormati sosok yang sudah tua. "Mengenai prestasi akademik, saya seharusnya di tempatkan di kelas 1-1. Saya bisa membuktikan dengan menjadi juara umum saat ujian akhir musim panas. Dan masalah absensi praktek olah raga. Saya tidak bisa menyangkal. Tapi..." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya dan memilih menyelami manik mata di balik lensa tebal milik kepala sekolah.

"Lanjutkan..." Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk saat mendengar perintah kepala sekolahnya.

"Saya memang tak begitu pandai di bidang olah raga cabang apapun. Tapi saya cepat belajar, jadi sepertinya tak akan menjadi masalah jika saya hanya mengikuti praktek yang berpengaruh terhadap kenaikan kelas, misalnya." Kyuhyun mengecilkan volume suaranya di akhir.

Kepala sekolah menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa ... entahlah, yang jelas pemuda di hadapannya benar-benar... ajaib. Baru kali ini, dirinya merasakan berbagai pemikiran yang di luar kendali selama kurang dari dua jam. Dan semuanya gara-gara satu orang. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau terlalu banyak berbicara. Tak heran kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna di subject creative writing." Kepala sekolah mengerutkan dahinya saat mendapati raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tak berubah ekspresi sedikitpun walaupun dirinya di serang telak seperti itu. "Cukup anak muda, kau menyisahkan lima menit waktu makan siang sebelum bel kembali berbunyi." Kyuhyun memeperhatikan kepala sekolah tua itu berbalik meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri di tengah lapangan. "Ah..." Kepala sekolah tadi berbalik. "Aku menunggu ujian musim panas, masih dua minggu lagi, bukan ? Dan, satu hal lagi, tak baik jika kau tak mengetahui nama kepala sekolahmu."

Kyuhyun seperti di pukul telak oleh laki-laki tua itu. Apa terlihat jelas jika dirinya tak mengetahui nama kepala sekolahnya ? Sekali lagi, kau mempermalukan dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun !

.

Cafetaria

.

"Sepertinya adikmu di hukum berjemur di lapangan." Ahra mendengus malas. Memicingkan matanya menatap gadis cantik berambut lurus sebahu di seberang meja. Tanpa menjawab apapun, Ahra kembali memasukkan dadar gulung kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku tak tahu jika menjemur siswa di tengah lapangan sebagai hukuman masih berlaku." Sungmin menimpali. Ada yang bertanya kenapa Sungmin selalu bersama dengan dua makhluk bernama Cho Ahra dan Lee Minsung ?

Minsung mengangguk antusias mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Dan karena itu, membuat dirinya tersedak jus jerus yang belum sukses melewati tenggorokannya. Sungmin hanya melempar tisu ke arah Minsung, sedikit jijik melihat titik air yang beterbangan dari mulutnya. Dan Ahra masih sibuk dengan makan siangnya.

_"Kepala sekolah Jang keterlaluan, menghukum anak itu sampai jam makan siang hampir berakhir seperti ini."_ Minsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah gerombolan murid perempuan, sepertinya siswa tahun pertama.

Ahra masih tak berkomentar dan terlihat sibuk dengan dadar gulungnya. Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan saat matanya beralih menatap Minsung, gadis itu juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sungmin. Ada yang tak beres dengan Ahra.

Ahra menggenggam sumpitnya kuat, tak berapa lama kemudian gadis dengan tatanan rambut kuncir dua itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari meninggalkan kafetaria. Menyisahkan Minsung dan Sungmin yang makin terheran dengan sikap Ahra.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di bangku taman sekolah, sedikit melemaskan kakinya yang terasa kram. Masih dapat Kyuhyun dengar suara bisik-bisik gerombolan murid perempuan yang menyebut-nyebut namanya di pojok taman. Benar-benar mengganggu.

"Sejak kapan kau duduk di sini ?" Kyuhyun mendekap erat dadanya. Menatap horor kakak perempuannya yang meringis di depannya.

"Buka mulutmu." Kyuhyun mengernyit heran mendapati perintah Ahra. Tapi saat matanya melihat bento di pangkuan Ahra dan sepasang sumpit di genggamannya, Kyuhyun malah makin mengernyit dalam.

"Kau tak berniat meracuniku kan, noona ?" Ahra mendelik, tak menjawab tapi dengan kejamnya memaksa sepotong dadar gulung besar memasuki mulut Kyuhyun. "Diam. Jangan. Banyak. Bicara. Dan makan saja." Kata Ahra final.

Kyuhyun lebih memilih diam dan menuruti perkataan noonanya. Lagipula, Kyuhyun juga tak bisa membohongi perutnya saat ini. "Tak perlu menyuapiku. Aku bisa makan sendiri." Ahra menulikan pendengarannya dan masih saja menyuapi Kyuhyun, kali ini, nasi gulung besar tengah menunggu akses memasuki mulut Kyuhyun terbuka. Kyuhyun mengalah, kali ini saja—pikirnya. Dan akhirnya kembali membuka mulutnya.

Di sudut lain taman, Minsung dan Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dan Ahra yang tak jauh dari tempat kedua _pengintip_ itu berada.

"Aku tak tahu jika mereka bisa semanis itu." Minsung berseri-seri saat mengatakannya dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari Sungmin.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah arakan awan di atas kepalanya. Pandangannya terasa kosong, seperti mengawang sesuatu dan ada sedikit pancaran kesedihan dari sorot matanya.

.

Cho's Home

.

Suara tawa Kyuhyun yang keras sampai di telinga Ahra saat sekitar pukul lima sore dirinya sampai di rumah. Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar suara yang terlampau keras itu, sementara Minsung memerah sempurna. Terserahlah, Ahra tak mau terlalu peduli.

"Aku pulang..." Kyuhyun dan orang tuanya serempak menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu dan mendapati Ahra beserta Sungmin dan Minsung sedang memasuki rumah.

"Ahra... kau membawa teman ?" Ahra memberengut. Menatap sebal ibunya yang berjalan menghampirinya, sepertinya ibu mengerti maksud tatapan Ahra.

"Selamat sore. Nyonya Cho." Ibu Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat Minsung menyapanya. "Aku tidak mengubah margaku menjadi Cho. Tapi kalian boleh memanggilku seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang menurutnya aneh. Laki-laki yang di juluki 'prince' itu menatap ibunya dengan janggal. Jangan-jangan... Sungmin menyukai ibunya ?

"Tidak." Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan horor, sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan ayahnya sampai tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu ?

"Hey, ayo ikut aku." Ahra berteriak dari atas tangga memanggil teman-temannya. Sama sekali tak memperdulikan teriakan kencang ayahnya.

"Permisi." Ibu Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada kedua teman Ahra yang mulai beranjak menaiki tangga.

"Ahra selalu cemburu jika kita tertawa seperti tadi tanpa mengajaknya." Ibu memeluk lengan Kyuhyun erat setelah kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Ibu jadi merasa bersalah."

Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya yang hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ayah tahu perasaan khawatir ibu, hanya saja, sepertinya ibu terlalu berlebihan. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun setuju dengan percakapan ekspresi wajah dengan ayahnya.

.

"Ini. Kalian pulanglah sekarang." Ahra menyerahkan voucher lima ratus ribu won ke arah Sungmin yang nampak berbunga-bunga. "Cepat pulang." Perintah Ahra lagi.

Bukannya menuruti Ahra, Minsung malah mendudukkan tubuhnya di bed Ahra dan menatap Ahra dengan tatapan berbinar. "Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang jika adikmu ternyata sangat tampan ?"

Ahra memicingkan matanya menatap Minsung, lalu beralih menatap Sungmin yang tengah memperhatikan figura-figura yang terpasang rapih di dinding kamar Ahra.

"Baru pertama kali aku memasuki kamar perempuan." Sungmin menggumam lirih. Dan mencari pupil mata Ahra yang terlihat berapi-api.

"Terserah. Ini yang pertama dan terakhir. Lagipula, aku menyuruh kalian menunggu di ruang duduk biasanya, kenapa malah mengikutiku masuk ke dalam kamar ?" Ahra memprotes.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Minsung menyela.

Ahra mendengus keras, menatap dua orang tak tahu diri di dalam kamarnya. "Pertanyaanmu tak penting. Dan sebaiknya kalian pulang sekarang." Usir Ahra lagi.

"Baiklah... baiklah... Minsung-ah, ayo temani aku berburu." Minsung tersenyum lebar mendapati ajakan Sungmin. Dan tanpa perlu pengusiran lagi, Sungmin dan Minsung telah keluar dari kamar Ahra.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ahra dapat mendengar dua temannya berteriak 'ya' dari luar pintu kamarnya. Dirinya terlalu malas mengantar dua orang itu. Samar-samar Ahra mendengar suara Minsung yang berpamitan dengan ibunya. Ah... Ahra merebahkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Entah kenapa hari ini dirinya hampir selalu meledak. Tapi sekarang, Ahra seperti balon kempes yang sudah tak memiliki udara di dalamnya yang bisa mengisi dan membuatnya kembali melambung. Ahra menolehkan kepalanya ke arah deretan figura yang sebelumnya di perhatikan Sungmin. Dirinya melihat sebuah potret keluarga bahagia di sana. Ibu, ayah, dirinya saat masih kanak-kanak, dan juga Kyuhyun. Tanpa di sadari, air mata tergenang di pelupuk mata Ahra, dirinya menatap kalender meja di seberang tempat tidurnya. Pantas saja, hari ini tepat seminggu sebelum tanggal itu –batin Ahra berbicara.

.

"Hari ini noona bertingkah aneh." Kyuhyun menggumam lirih di tengah acara menonton televisi bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Ibu Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan, seperti tidak fokus dan sebisa mungkin menghindari iris Kyuhyun dan suaminya. Wanita cantik itu berdiri dari duduk nyamannya. "Aku akan ke dapur dulu."

Ayah maupun Kyuhyun diam dan tak berusaha menghalau ibu. Sepertinya kedua laki-laki itu memahami apa yang tengah di pikirkan wanita cantik itu.

"Hari ini aku di hukum langsung oleh kepala sekolah." Kyuhyun kembali menggumam di samping ayahnya.

"Kau menolak mengikuti praktek olah raga ?" tebak ayah Kyuhyun, yang hanya di balas gelengan lemah Kyuhyun. Ayah mengangguk mengerti dan sedikit mendongak menatap sudut langit-langit ruangan. "Lalu ? Kau tidak melakukan hal yang buruk, kan ?" Tebak ayah lagi.

Kyuhyun terdiam, lebih memilih menatap layar televisi yang tengah menayangkan rombongan penguin bermigrasi. "Kau tak mau menjawab, Cho Kyuhyun ?" Kata ayah Kyuhyun tegas.

"Kau tidak boleh menertawakanku jika aku menceritakan apa yang aku lakukan." Kyuhyun manusia rapih dengan tatapan mata tajam benar-benar berbeda denagn sosok yang saat ini tengah duduk berdua bersama ayahnya. Saat Kyuhyun mendapati ayahnya mengangguk singkat, dirinya mulai menegakkan punggungnya dan bersiap untuk berbicara. "Aku mengecoh kepala sekolah dan membuat kegaduhan karena kandung kemihku terlalu penuh saat jam pelajaran. Jadi, aku di jemur di lapangan sekolah. Dan kau tahu ? Aku menantang kepala sekolah jika aku akan menjadi juara umum di ujian akhir musim panas nanti."

Ayah Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak memilih menanggapi Kyuhyun. "Ayah tak perlu khawatir. Aku bukan idiot bermulut besar." Tegas Kyuhyun yang hanya di balas ayahnya dengan mengangkat pundaknya.

.

A Quarter/When The Night Comes

.

Sungmin mengangguk singkat, menatap lantai hingga langit-langit ruangan toko yang penuh dengan rak-rak baju dan beberapa perlengkapan tubuh manusia. Tak jauh berbeda, Minsung bahkan terlihat lebih memalukan dari Sungmin, bahkan saat ini gadis itu tak dapat menutup mulutnya secara sempurna.

"Bagaimana bisa anak ini mendapatkan voucher semahal itu ?" Minsung menggumam, masih menelisik keseluruh ruang toko.

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Terserah." Sungmin mengitari deretan rak berisi baju-baju santai untuk laki-laki dan berhenti tepat di deretan penuh topi berbagai jenis dan warna. "dua ratus ribu won." Gumam Sungmin saat tangannya membalik label harga sebuah topi standart berwarna merah terang.

"Kau hanya membeli topi saja ? Sepertinya akan menyisahkan tiga ratus ribu won." Minsung menatap Sungmin bertanya.

Sungmin kembali mengedikkan bahu. "Pilih sesuatu seharga tiga ratus ribu won." Sungmin menatap heran wajah Minsung yang tiba-tiba berseri-seri.

"Kau ingin membelikan sesuatu untukku ?" Ujar Minsung berbinar.

Sungmin mendesah, "Tentu saja... Tidak." Tawa Sungmin meledak saat melihat ekspresi wajah Minsung yang mendadak berubah mendung. Bahkan gadis itu menjejakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Sungmin masih tertawa terbahak, bahkan titik-titik air mata mulai muncul di sudutnya. "Minggu depan Cho Ahra sang ratu kejam ulang tahun. Jadi, mungkin kita bisa memberikan sesuatu untuknya."

Minsung melebarkan matanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mendelik. "Bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"Aku tahu saat memasuki kamar pribadinya. Dia melingkari tanggal dengan berbagai bentuk hati di pinggirannya. Ternyata gadis kasar sepertinya menginginkan ulang tahun juga." Sungmin sedikit terkikik geli dengan pemikiran liarnya tentang Ahra yang mungkin akan merengek kepada ibunya untuk di adakan pesta ulang tahun. Lucu dan Aneh.

"Baiklah, mari berkeliling dari mencoba mencari sesuatu." Minsung berjalan memimpin, tak sampai beberapa langkah, dirinya berbalik dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh— ya...aneh. "Kau membelikan kado untuk Ahra dari voucher yang kau dapatkan darinya ?"

FINN_TBC Aja Deh...

a/n... Next KyuMin interaction... Btw, THANKS buat yang udah mampir dan baca trus BIG THANKS buat yang udah review. Mungkin ini project terakhir saya di FFN, padahal saya newbie disini dan sepertinya saya mau nyoba jadi penulis genre lain dan pindah sarang haha XXDD. Anyway... Thanks for reading^^

Thanks to : ,Miyu1905,Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, ,dewikaa,fanya,AnieJOY'ERS,Michelle Jung,mimi,Tika,Cul Ah,TettieKMSLOVE,leefairy,kyuminalways89


	3. The Curse Spell

KyuMin Fanfiction

**Like Shrek And Fiona**

By alerts

.

The Curse Spell

.

Rumah besar dengan halaman yang tak kalah luas itu tampak angkuh dengan lampu-lampu yang menerangi tiap sudut luarnya. Sungmin mendorong pintu pagar besi dengan malas. Seperti enggan saat dirinya mulai melangkah memasuki halaman kediaman yang terlewat besar.

Belum sampai menuju pintu utama, Sungmin mendapati seorang laki-laki yang setengah berlari menuju dirinya. "Hyung..." Sungmin hanya mendesah berat saat laki-laki yang memangilnya hyung itu memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Ada apa ?" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk punggung laki-laki itu pelan, sambil menunggu jawaban apa yang kali ini akan terlontar dari mulut laki-laki muda di pelukannnya.

Sungmin kembali menghela napas berat saat mendapati gelengan lemah di sekitar pundaknya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya rindu padamu. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak pulang selama seminggu penuh. Kau ingin membunuhku ?"

"Sungjin-ah, kau tidak akan mati dengan begitu mudahnya hanya karena tidak bertemu denganku selama satu minggu saja." Sungjin melepas pelukannya dengan cepat. Menatap wajah tersenyum Sungmin dengan picingan mata berusaha mengintimidasi yang tentu saja tak akan berpengaruh bagi Sungmin karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan picingan mata Ahra yang seribu kali lebih mengerikan daripada adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Ibu bertanya tentangmu sepanjang minggu, benar-benar membuatku hampir tuli." Sungmin kembali tertawa terbahak, memang dirinya sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dari keluarganya. Dan selama seminggu penuh Sungmin sama sekali tak mengunjungi kediaman orang tuanya, bahkan menghubungipun tidak.

Sungmin memfokuskan penglihatannya tepat ke arah pintu utama rumah yang telah terbuka lebar. Disana, wanita cantik dengan balutan gaun tidur berwarna putih gading berdiri dengan senyum manisnya. Sangat cantik, dari wajah itulah raut lembut yang Sungmin miliki berasal.

.

.

"Ternyata kau masih ingat jalan menuju rumah." Sungjin mengeratkan giginya. Lebih memilik memeluk lengan Sungmin erat dari pada membuka mulut saat mendengar lontaran dari ayahnya. Laki-laki seusia ayah Kyuhyun itu kini tengah duduk nyaman menikmati koran sore di tangannya.

"Sungjin-ah..." Sungmin berbisik lirih mendapati sikap kurang sopan dari Sungjin. Keluarga Sungmin tidak seperti keluarga Cho yang bisa berteriak sesuka hati mereka dalam rumah. Keluarga Sungmin juga tidak bisa saling melontarkan candaan sarkas seperti keluarga Cho. Mereka adalah keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi kesopanan. Tipe keluarga yang akan mengahabiskan waktu beberapa jam untuk berdiskusi memutuskan suatu perkara. Hal yang di sukai Sungmin karena di antara semua kekakuan yang ada, keluarga Sungmin memiliki toleransi tinggi akan sebuah keputusan. Termasuk saat Sungmin memutuskan keluar dari rumah sejak kelas dua sekolah menengah atas yang tentu saja tak semudah seperti yang dibayangkan.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri seperti itu ?" Ibu Sungmin terkikik mendengar nada bicara suaminya yang hanya di balas dengan tatapan heran ketiga laki-laki yang berada satu ruangan dengannya.

"Maaf." Kata Ibu Sungmin.

"Aku akan ke atas dulu, membersihkan tubuh. Sungjin-ah..." Sungjin mencibir lirih, tentu saja supaya tak sampai di telinga ayahnya. Dengan tak rela Sungjin melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dan beralih duduk di sofa seberang ayah dan ibu duduk. Menyisahkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri sambil tersenyum mendapati kelakuan adik laki-laki yang berjarak tiga tahun darinya.

"Lakukan dengan cepat dan segera bergabung dengan keluargamu. Lalu kita akan makan malam bersama. Bagaimana ?" Sungmin mengangguk menanggapi ucapan lembut dari ibunya. Ah, sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar ingin mendekap tubuh wanita itu lagi dan lagi. Bahkan rasa malas yang semula memenuhi tubuhnya menguap begitu saja.

.

The Next Day

.

Tumpukan kado berbagai jenis ukuran jatuh berhamburan keluar dari loker yang baru saja terbuka. Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya, untung saja masih sepi. Hanya ada dua murid laki-laki yang terkikik melihat wajah linglung Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa kado-kado itu berjejalan di dalam loker sementara Kyuhyun selalu menguncinya dan jelas-jelas Kyuhyun tak pernah memberikan kuci lokernya untuk siapapun, bahkan ibunya.

Kyuhyun menatap salah satu kado yang menarik perhatiannya, kotak kecil dengan pola kunai berwarna hijau. Bagaimana mungkin kunai berwarna hijau seperti itu ? Apa mungkin kunai seperti itu yang akan di gunakan Rock Lee dan Gay-sensei ? –pikiran Kyuhyun berkeliaran.

Diambilnya kotak yang tegeletak bersama kotak-kotak lain di atas lantai. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menguliti kado itu hingga menyisahkan kotak kertas berwarna coklat yang masih tertutup rapat. Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka lebar saat melihat isi dari kado tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun mendapatkan hadiah sebuah boneka angry bird seukuran tikus ? Benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Kau sangat lucu seperti boneka ini." Kyuhyun melompat ke belakang saat telinganya mendengar seseorang mengeja dengan keras tulisan dari kertas ucapan dari dalam kotak kado yang baru saja Kyuhyun buka.

"Awww." Sial. Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat di lihatnya Ahra—perempuan yang kali ini menata rambutnya seperti air mancur itu terduduk dengan tidak elitnya di tembok seberang loker Kyuhyun.

"Salahmu sendiri mengagetiku seperti itu." Ahra memicingkan mata tapi masih mau menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun yang membantunya berdiri. Benar-benar sial, mungkin Tuhan memang tidak membiarkannya berbuat iseng kepada adik laki-lakinya itu. Dan begitulah, Ahra malah terdorong saat Kyuhyun melompat seperti atlet olimpiade musim panas.

Ahra kembali fokus pada setumpuk kado yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai bawah loker Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana bisa semua benda itu ada di bawah lokermu ?" tanya Ahra tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan kado.

Kyuhyun mengangkat pundaknya, bagaimanapun juga berbicara baik-baik dengan kakak perempuannya benar-benar terasa aneh.

"Berikan semua itu untukku." Seru Ahra final. Kaki panjang milik gadis itu mulai melangkah mendekati setumpuk benda berwarna-warni itu dengan cepat. Belum sempat tangannya menggapai satu kado.

"Jangan sentuh." Kata Kyuhyun cepat. Laki-laki dengan kaca mata tebalnya itu menyeringai saat melihat telinga kakak perempuannya yang sudah memerah. Sebentar lagi dia akan meledak –batin Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah." Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya dari loker yang baru saja dia tutup. Tersenyum begitu melihat Ahra yang menatapnya datar. Dan dahi Sungmin mengerut saat melihat Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sepertinya aku berada di tempat yang salah –pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah tumpukan kado yang tergeletak di lantai sebelah tubuh Kyuhyun. Ah, benar dugaannya, pasalnya saat membuka loker, Sungmin hanya menemukan sekitar empat kado yang tergeletak di dalamnya. Ternyata, disana kado-kado itu berpindah tempat ? Padahal laki-laki jangkung di hadapannya masih bertahan dengan gaya rapih awalnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus mendapati Sungmin yang menatap intens tumpukan kado di lantai. Dan saat dirinya mencoba membaca raut wajah laki-laki manis itu, bersamaan pula dengan Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya dan membalas manik coklat Kyuhyun yang terhalang lensa.

Cukup lama keduanya saling bertatapan intens. Sama sekali tidak menyadari suasana lorong loker sekolah yang sudah di penuhi puluhan mata. Bahkan Ahra sudah mendengus beberapa kali sambil menyandar malas di tembok seberang loker.

"Ahra-ya, apa yang sedang terjadi ?" Ahra melompat. Mendelik pada wajah Minsung yang tersenyum kaku di hadapannya. Kenapa reaksiku seperti Kyuhyun saja ? –batin Ahra.

Minsung kembali menyenggol bahu Ahra keras—terlalu keras bahkan sampai mampu membuat Ahra hampir terjengkang jika saja Minsung tak menahan lengan gadis itu.

"Mengesankan Sungmin betah menatap mata mengerikan Kyuhyun selama itu." Ahra menggumam sambil menatap dua laki-laki yang masih saja saling menatap itu.

Minsung menaikkan alis kirinya, mengalikan wajahnya dari Ahra menuju Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Apakah mereka sedang melakukan kontes menatap ?"

Ahra memutar bola matanya malas. "Bodoh." Kata Ahra singkat. Menyisahkan Minsung yang hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Memilih membungkan mulutnya daripada menyulut amarah sang ratu jahat.

.

.

Sungmin memandang lurus kedepan. Lagi-lagi guru Jung melenggok seksi di depan papan tulis. Memiliki wali kelas seperti guru Jung kadang-kadang membuat Sungmin sedikit frustasi. Entahlah, Sungmin memang tak seperti teman-teman laki-laki kelasnya yang akan meneteskan air liur saat melihat guru Jung melenggok seksi ataupun saat dengan sengaja mengibaskan rambut ikal panjangnya. Sungmin hanya menyukai seseorang yang lebih muda dan ... biarkan Sungmin saja yang tahu. Hanya saja, tingkah gurunya itu sesekali bisa membuat suasana kelas menjadi tak terkendali. Dan setelahya, Ahra yang akan berteriak dan menendang semua pantat murid yang gaduh.

Pikiran pemuda itu kembali melayang pada kejadian pagi tadi. Sungmin sangat yakin jika dirinya adalah orang yang memiliki pertahanan diri dengan baik. Sungmin juga bukan orang yang akan mudah teralihkan oleh sesuatu dan membuatnya tidak fokus. Tapi apa yang di lakukannya pagi tadi benar-benar di luar kendali. Jika saja Ahra dan Minsung tidak menyeretnya dari lorong loker. Sudah di pastikan Sungmin akan berdiam di tempat masih saling beradu tatap dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Benar-benar di luar kebiasaan Sungmin. Ah, Sungmin membenci mata coklat laki-laki sok rapi itu.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini, memang menjadi pusat perhatian bukanlah gaya Kyuhyun. Dirinya lebih suka menyendiri dan menjadi tak terlihat. Kyuhyun tak butuh sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang mengaku sebagai fansnya. Kyuhyun juga tak butuh kado-kado aneh yang berjejalan di dalam lokernya. Dan terlebih, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak nyaman dengan mata bulat teman kakaknya itu, Lee Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi juara umum jika mengerjakan soal seperti ini saja tak bisa." Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah laki-laki tua yang duduk bersandar di kursi guru dengan santai. Sama sekali tak mencerminkan guru sejati. Apalagi laki-laki tua itu adalah kepala sekolah.

Kyuhyun kembali beralih ke papan putih di depannya, menatap deretan angka yang terjajar rapi, ternyata tulisan tangan kepala sekolah bagus dan rapi, sangat tak sesuai dengan penampilan dan sikapnya.

"Cukup mengagumi tulisanku yang menawan. Dan cepat kerjakan soalnya." Kyuhyun hanya mendengus saat lagi-lagi kepala sekolah dapat dengan mudah membaca pikirannya. Dan tanpa mau di suruh untuk kedua kalinya, bukan, tapi ketiga kalinya, Kyuhyun mencoretkan spidol hitam tadi dengan lancar. Tak sampai satu menit Kyuhyun sudah memenuhi separuh papan tulis dengan tulisan tangannya.

"Wow... Kau boleh kembali." Kyuhyun melangkah malas kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Fokuskan pikiranmu saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung Cho-ssi." Seru kepala sekolah lagi.

"Ternyata benar-benar menyenangkan mengajar di kelas ini. Hahaha." Seluruh murid dalam kelas memandang aneh pada kepala sekolah yang tengah tertawa sendiri dalam kursinya. Benar-benar tak berwibawah.

.

Curse Spell

.

"Ayolah..." Ayah Kyuhyun menggeleng tegas menanggapi rayuan anak laki-lakinya dan lebih memilih mengurusi nasi dalam mangkuk cekung di hadapannya.

"Gosip tentang juara umum menyebar dengan cepat di kalangan guru dan seluruh sekolah. Tapi kau merengek lagi untuk di pindahkan ke asrama ? Berusaha kabur ?" Sahut Ahra dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Diamlah noona." Cibir Kyuhyun sarkas.

Ayah sengaja membenturkan sendok sup dengan mangkuk beling yang masih mengepulkan asap. Lalu berganti menatap tajam wajah kesal Kyuhyun. "Jangan berteriak kepada noonamu, bersikaplah yang sopan padanya. Ayah benar-benar bosan melihat perdebatan tak penting kalian berdua" Tegas ayah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kirim aku ke asrama saja. Jadi ayah tak perlu merasa bosan lagi mendengar perdebatanku dengan noona." Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar bersikeras dengan argumennya.

"Tidakkah satu jawaban sudah cukup untuk menutup mulutmu itu ?" Sepertinya ayah Kyuhyun mulai mendidih saat Kyuhyun tak berhenti merengek sama sekali.

"Lagipula sepertinya akan lebih baik jika aku benar-benar masuk asrama." Balas Kyuhyun sengit, sama sekali tak memperdulikan raut keras ayahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Ibu Kyuhyun ikut berbicara.

"Sudahlah ibu. Biarkan saja dia pergi ke asrama. Seperti yang di katakannya tadi, semua hal akan menjadi lebih baik jika dia pergi ke asrama." Seru Ahra santai dan melanjutkan menyuapkan sup ke dalam mulutnya.

"Pembicaraan selesai. Tidak akan ada yang masuk ke asrama. Dan lanjutkan makan malam kalian." Kata ayah Kyuhyun final setelah berhasil meredam amarahnya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Berterima kasihlah pada ibu yang terus menggenggam tangan ayah erat.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu. Jika kalian benar-benar tak memebiarkan aku memasuki asrama. Aku akan... aku..." Kyuhyun tersendat saat tak tahu apa yang akan di katakannya.

"Mau mengancam ? Ayo, katakan apa ancamanmu." Tantang Ahra sambil mencibir kearah Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras menanggapi cibiran Ahra. Memejamkan mata sebentar dan menatap seluruh pasang mata yang menatapnya meremehkan. "Atau aku akan ..."

_TBC Again_

**To: Fishy Kece... GxG ? Bukan... Cuma Sho-ai aja, mungkin.. hehe**

Dan semuanya thank you... NO EDIT TYPO IS HUMANIS LOLXD

a/n... LOL guess what's the spell ? haha... It's really short one. Otak saya nge-stuck... sense of humor saya vanished... and I have no idea how to continuing this story... anyone may help me ? Just gimme an advice or two or whatever... I need inspiration... Again... thanks for reading, following, and favorite(ing) and BIG Thanks for review...^^

.

**Kalau ada yang nemu fanfic yang sama di tempat lain. Please, Tell Me. Saya Cuma nge-post di FFN aja. Thank You...**


End file.
